Can I get a break?
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Sequel to The Assassin and the Theif. Catalina's hands hurt from trying to master the fan blades. But the pain was nothing compared to her lose. Her father, Youko, would pay for his crimes. But Koenma had to interfere. COMPLETE!
1. Koenma's mercy?

**Back with the Sequel to The Assassin and the Theif. You should read that story first, or this one may not make sense. Catarina is off sulking about her death but eh, it happens. Right I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Catalina!**

Catalina stared at her bandaged hands. Twos days had passed since her mother's death, and she just couldn't make the fan blades fly without cutting up her hands. How did her mother do it? Why did her mother never train her? She sighed, and shifted on the ground where she sat. The woods couldn't be her home for much longer. The red fox beside her looked up at her. He had the prettiest brown eyes ever.

"We are both orphans, Sly," she told the fox as she petted him. His parents had been killed by a bigger animal. "Well I will be once I kill my father."

She had sworn by her blood to kill him for his mother's death. It was his fault, he wasn't there to protect them, yet he could sure show up and hold her as she took her last breath. She laid down and drifted off to sleep wondering where her mother's soul was.

Catarina's soul was defiantly restless. She had been pushed all over the underworld. Apparently no one knew where she was suppose to go. She pushed past some ogres, and marched into Koenma's office. She walked straight up to his desk and placed her hands on the desk as she glared down at him.

"King Enma Jr," she hissed. "I've been tossed all over the place around here! I have freely come to you to have judgment passed. Now can we get to the punishment already?"

"Well," Koenma gulped. "The problem with that is, you weren't suppose to die."

"WHAT!" she roared. "I got shot with a fucking arrow, was poisoned, what more of a death wish did you want?"

"See the poison was suppose to make you weak, and pass out," Koenma hesitated before telling her the next problem. "See Catalina was suppose to be the one to die."

"WHAT!" she steamed. "And you knew this all along!"

"No, not until you got bit by the snake did she register as our next to die," he hesitated again. "And you can't take her place, because a place in heaven was prepared. We took this all into account and there really is only one thing we can do."

"And that is?" asked a now bored Catarina.

"Put you back in your body," replied Koenma.

"Say what?" she gaped. "I thought there was suppose to be punishment!"

"Oh there is," he replied happily. "You have to join my spirit detective on missions. There will be no more killing, if you are in a situation that requires such let someone else of the group kill them. Also for every innocent you save, starting with your daughters life, I will take ten years off you," he grabbed a piece of paper. "Let's see 432 innocent killed times by 5 equals 2160 years sentence of pain and punishment. So when you die you will be tortured for only 2150 years right now."

"Do I question why I am getting off so easily," she said mainly to herself. "NAH! Okay Koenma, send me back."

"Excellent!" Koenma smiled. "Botan will send you back up in a moment. Now just wait right outside."

"Sure whatever," she said as she walked out. What luck! She got to go back and work off her sentence. She had a feeling there was something else he wasn't telling her, but oh well. All she had to do was wait for Botan, then she can see her daughter again.

"You didn't tell her did you," stated Botan, she knew Koenma wouldn't tell Catarina about her living aragments.

"She'll know once you tell her," Koenma smiled. "Besides, you are the one who saw such potential in her, and pleaded for her life to be spared. Have fun Botan."

"I just hope she isn't the type to shoot the messenger," sighed Botan. She walked out to where Catarina was smiling and thinking as she sat on the floor. She saw Botan and went over to her. "All ready?"

"Yep," she giggled. She got on Botan's oar with her, and they took off. "They didn't bury me yet, did they?"

"Nope," Botan replied. "They are still arguing where to bury you. I told Yusuke and Kuwabara to keep an argument going as to where you should be buried or they might find themselves in their own graves early."

"Nice," Catarina giggled. She was worried she would have to claw he way out of a grave. Ick she hated dirk underneath her claws. Soon she would be alive again!

**Catarina: I get to be alive again! WEEEEEE!**

**You got lucky, remember I can always kill you later. Anyway Review, flame, say HI! Till next time!**


	2. Living arangments

**Time for Catarina to be alive again! **

**Catarina: yay! I'm so happy!**

**Thank you crazyloverofboys for your review, glade I have a fan!**

**Catarina: crazy is my fan not yours!-sticks tounge out-**

**Also sorry if Catarina seems a little ooc from the first story, but this is her happy! The other story she was moody, dark, and depressed, she'll go back to that soon enough. Also I no own Yu Yu so don't ask!**

Catarina had just been placed back in her body. She was half demon so she didn't have to wait like Yusuke had too. Her demon blood was full of spirit energy. She hugged herself real tight. Dying really wasn't any fun. She heard Botan in the other room. She asked Botan not to tell them she was alive again. She wanted to see their reactions, and she wanted a moment to herself. The satin bed scared her at first, she thought she was in a coffin. But it was just a bed, thankfully.

"I will bury her where I damn well please!" roared Youko. "She was my MATE!"

Time to spoil the funeral plans. She got up and opened the door. Something about this place was really familiar. She leaned against the door jam and was watching the argument.

"Catalina is her child," Yusuke argued back. "She should have a say!"

"Don't I get a say as to where I am buried?" Catarina added. They all turned and stared at her in shock, well except Botan. "Oh wait, I guess since the corpse is alive no one is going to get buried."

"Kurama pinch me," said a dazed Youko. Kurama complied. "Ow!"

"You're not dreaming Youko," she giggled. She was sure giggling a lot, better cut that out, later. "I'm back and alive."

"How is it possible?"

"Um," Catarina said getting a little snotty. The whole shock thing wasn't working for her. "How is it possible you and Kurama are separated?"

"Alright," said Botan cutting in. "Time for explanation 101. If you will all sit please." they all complied except Catarina who refused to move from her door jam. Seeing Youko again still stirred up old feelings, go figure. "Alright, seeing as Catarina saved an innocent," explained Botan as she pulled slides out of cartoon drawings she made of Catarina's death. "The innocent being Catalina, and she repented her sins, she gets a chance at forgiveness. But like Yusuke, she wasn't suppose to save said innocent."

"This time was the innocent suppose to die?" asked Yusuke, he was still sore the boy he saved wasn't going to die even if he didn't interfere. Made his death completely pointless.

"Yes," replied Botan. Catarina stiffened at this, her baby was never going to die. "She had a spot all ready for her in Heaven. But as you know Catarina took the arrow to the chest. The venom didn't weaken her as much as we originally expected it too."

"Shouldn't the venom have killed her?" asked Kuwabara.

"Normally a King Cobra demon's venom is extremely deadly," said Botan, pulling down a slide of a King Cobra demon and a Tiger demon. "However, Tiger demons have an extreme tolerance for venom. At worst the venom would only knock her out for a day or two. No place was ever made for Catarina. So after two days of wondering around the spirit world, Koenma decided to have her come back to life and start working off her punishment. She will be the newest member of team Urameshi."

"What," Yusuke gaped. "We are going to have another female on the team!"

"Yes," Botan replied. "Also there will be no argument about it either. Also Youko, since you where still apart of Kurama during the theft of the forlorn hope, you will also stay apart of the team."

"Dammit," Catarina muttered. "I knew there had to be a catch."

The others chose to ignore her. She did just come back from the dead, but it be a cold day in hell before she just gave up her anger and forgave Youko. Botan looked at Catarina nervously. There was something else to tell Catarina, and she wasn't sure of the reaction she would receive from her.

"One more thing," Botan gulped. Catarina stared at her, she had a feeling Botan wasn't going to give her good news. "Well Catarina's apartment is in a bad area, plus she needs to be close at hand when a mission comes around. Since Youko has this nice apartment here in the city, and Youko and Catarina are mates, Koenma has ordered that both Catarina and Catalina will stay with Youko."

Catarina's jaw literally hit the floor. Koenma was making her stay with Youko! Was this some sick twisted joke! And what was that about Catalina having to stay here too! Could life really go sour again? Why did she agree to come back alive again? Shit! Youko had a huge grin on his face. He looked like the cat who just ate the canary. Well what happens to that cat when the owner finds the canary missing? Oh she was going to kick the shit out of him the moment they all left! She knew he had to have a hand in this, she knew!

"Well," said Botan breaking the silence. "I think it's time Catarina collected Catalina."

"Of course!" said Catarina. All thoughts of Youko where gone as the thoughts of reuniting with her daughter filled her with happiness. "Let's go Botan!"

Catarina grabbed Botan and flew out the door with her. Youko was still happy as ever, but Kurama and Hiei where giving him a look he didn't like.

"What's your two problem?" he questioned them.

"You do realize you are in trouble right," replied Hiei. Youko quirked an eyebrow at him.

"She was in heat before she died," continued Kurama. "How are you going to keep your hands off her before she kills you?"

"I didn't smell anything," huffed Youko.

"That's cause it takes half a day for the body functions to return to normal," butted in Yusuke. They glared at him for interrupting their privet conversation. "What? I should know, I have been dead before."

"Hey," whined Kuwabara. "What are you guys talking about?"

"So she's still going to be," Youko gulped at the thought. "Shit, I'm screwed. I won't have Kurama there to try and talk reason into me!"

**Catarina: You're making me live with him!**

**Not me Koenma! (Catarina goes after Koenma) Um right...Next time a teary mother daughter reuion. More problems for Youko, like meeting Catalina's American boyfriend. Muwhahahahaha! Review, say hi, tell me more ways of making Youko's life a nightmare! (Youko growls) Hey back in the closet! Till next time!**


	3. Mother and daughter

**This is a bit of a fluffy mother daughter reuion. You have been warned! Also like to thank my reviewers: My loyalest of loyal reviewers Yimi, thanks for stick through both stories, and thank you zetsumei.**

**Catarina: Trust me Youko will get what's a coming to him!Even though it's not in this chapter.**

**Also I don't own Yu Yu, if I did I'd tell the whole world!**

Catalina had just woke up. Sly was off chasing a butterfly while she was practicing with the fan blades. She put light pressure on the blade, hoping they wouldn't cut her fingers. Taking a deep breath she tossed it.

"OW!" she hissed as she felt the new cuts. She looked to where the fan blade was flying and saw it being caught by someone. She knew that shadow, but how was it possible? "MOM!"

"Catty," Catarina laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to play with sharp pointy things?"

Catalina launched herself at her mother. Tears where running down both of their faces. The reunion of mother and daughter wasn't bittersweet this time. They weren't in danger, no one was going to get a shot in. All Catarina had to tell her daughter was their new living arrangements, but that could wait till later.

"Let me see your hands," said Catarina wiping the tears from Catalina's eyes. Catalina slowly turned her hands over, slightly embarrassed by the cuts. "Amazing."

"I know," Catalina sighed. "I just can't make them fly without cutting my hands. Maybe I don't have enough of your blood in me."

"Are you kidding me," laughed Catarina. "I nearly lost my fingers after every throw for the first few months I was training to use them. You made them fly with only minor scratches! I'm so proud of you!"

"Mommy," said Catalina, looking up into her mother's eyes. Catalina only called her mommy when she wanted to soften her up for something. Catarina smiled, life was slowly returning to normal.

"Catalina," she sighed. She had guess what Catalina wanted. "We are not moving back to the States."

"No," said Catalina. "Not that."

"Then what is it?" asked Catarina. What could her daughter possibly want?

"Is it okay to forgive father for your death?" Catarina laughed at her question. This brought new tears to Catalina's eyes, she really didn't want to kill her father. But she did swear by her blood to kill him.

"Sweetie," Catarina cooed. "No more tears. Your father wasn't responsible for my death, and you have already avenge me by killing my murderer. Speaking of your father, we kinda have to live with him now."

"What?" Catalina gasped. She had wanted to get to know her father, but living with him and getting to know him are two separate things! "Why?"

"Koenma ordered it," Catarina sighed. "It's the catch of the whole me coming back from the dead. I'm sorry Catty."

"For you mom," Catalina smiled. "I'll do it. No argument."

"Wait a minuet," Catarina laughed. She had to stop doing that, oh well she's happy she can do what she wants. "Where is my little spitfire?" Catalina giggled. "You know we are going to make your father's life a living hell!"

"Of course!" Catalina smiled. Her mother was back, but one thing was bothering her. "Are you still going to be an assassin?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank the high heavens!"

"Wait," Catarina said getting serious. "How did you know I was an assassin?"

"Mom," Catalina said rolling her eyes. "With you taking off on over seas trips for business, plus the bloody leather outfit. What else could you have been?"

"Damn," Catarina breathed. "I thought I his it so well too!"

"You can't hide much from me!" Catalina said as she tackled her mom into another bone crushing hug. Sly had enough of being ignored. He growled at being left unnoticed for so long. Catalina giggled at her little fox companion.

"Well Hello! What do we have here?" asked Catarina eyeing the fox. Catalina picked up her little fox companion.

"Mom this is Sly! He's an orpha…oh," Catalina replied as realization hit her. "I'm not an orphan anymore, but Sly still is!"

"So know when I was six I had a little kitten," said Catarina looking at her daughter. "I always use to tell everyone I has her mom, and in a sense I was. So I don't see why Sly has to be an orphan if you plan to take care and nurture him like a good mother would."

"You mean I would be Sly's mom?" replied Catalina.

"Why not, you gave him a name after all," said Catarina as she ruffled Catalina's straight white hair.

"Will father let me keep him?" questioned Catalina.

"Does he have a choice," Catarina winked at her. "Well you two let's go settle in at our new place."

"Of course!" Catalina said as she followed her mom. "Mom will you train me to use the fan blade?"

"When you're older," replied Catarina.

"WHAT!" Catalina roared. "But you said I was doing good with them!"

"Yes, you are but you have no need of them now. After all you aren't going to kill your father."

Youko paced his living room. Everyone had left his house shortly after Catarina did. They knew Youko needed some time to his self. He did, but it wasn't helping. Catarina was pissed she was staying here. How could he possibly turn this situation into the happy family he saw in his dreams. His daughter! The number one way to a woman's heart was through her children. He would work on rekindling the flame in Catarina's heart, and get his daughter to love him and help make Catarina see she still loved him. It was so crazy it had to work!

"Youko," Catarina called out. "We're home!"

_Yes home, now and forever, _Youko thought. He would see his crazy scheme through, and Catarina would be his again.

**Next chapter Youko and Catalina get reintroduced and Catarina has something up her seleves -wink--wink- Till next time!**


	4. Night time

**Welcome to Chapter 4! **

**Catarina: What do I get to do to Youko now?**

**Read and find out! Oh still don't own Yu Yu, or do I? Nope.**

Catarina felt funny saying she was home. She hadn't called a place home since Youko died, well sort of died. What did you call his death now? Shit, what was she to call her own death? No one knows how to stay dead anymore. Where was Youko anyway?

"Youko," Catarina called out. "Where are you?"

She cautiously stepped into the apartment. _Some habits die hard_, Catarina thought. She would always be looking for the slightest problem, no matter what. Being cautious had kept her alive as long as it had. That last battle taught her what happened when you threw caution to the side and rush in head first. Never again. Youko appeared in the doorway. He stared at the two of them.

"Welcome back," he said. He couldn't take his eyes away from them. His mate and child under the same roof as him. Oh wait, didn't Catalina swear to kill him? Catarina saw the worried look that crossed his face as he stared at them. Catalina hid behind her mother, Catty was worried he would remember her promise and make her go through with it.

"Catty," Catarina sighed, she figured what was going on by the silent actions of Youko and Catty. "You do not have to hold your oath. I'm alive so the blood oath is null and void. Also Youko, you have nothing to fear, Catty won't kill you in your sleep. Wait that's a good idea."

"Mother," Catty hissed. "No killing remember."

"Right right," Catarina said, remembering her promise of no killing. "This is going to be harder then I thought. Anyway it's time you too where properly introduced without someone dying."

"Stop joking about your death," Catty complained. She didn't want to relieve that day ever again, and her mom joking about it made it worse.

"Sorry Catty," she replied ruffling her daughter's hair. Youko had kept his place at the other side of the hallway. He longed to join the twos close family interactions, but he was still an outsider. "Right, introductions! Catalina this is Youko Kurama, your father who I thought was dead but was hiding in some human boy's body. And Youko, this is your daughter Catalina Kurama, a spoiled pain in my ass but I love her still."

Youko laughed at Catarina's introduction. She was always the one to say what she was feeling never hiding anything. She didn't care if you wanted to hear it or not she was going to tell you what she thought. It was something he loved deeply about her. Something else bothered him, better ask now while Catarina was in a good mood. One only knew how long that was going to last.

"Can I ask you something?" Youko said, still nervous to speak his question.

"Depends," replied Catarina. He wouldn't dare say anything about their relationship while Catty was there, or she'd kill him. "Be careful not to treed on unstable ground, or I will hurt you."

"Right, it's not about that," Youko replied, catching what she was trying to warn him against. "It's just that, well Catalina looks so human, how is it possible when she is only a quarter human?"

"Oh that," laughed Catarina. "I forgot she was still wearing the talisman I made for her."

"Talisman?" replied Youko. Catarina dragged her suddenly shy daughter in front of her. She pulled a pale blue rose from Catalina's hair, and Catalina started changing. Her hair had sliver streaks in the white, barley noticeable till she moved. Two fox ears stuck up, and a fluffy white tail with a black tip swished behind her. Youko could finally see some of himself in his daughter, it made his heart swell with pride. She had his ears and tail. "That rose."

"The one you gave me after we became mates," Catarina replied, holding the rose. "I still have some of my mother's sorceress powers, and I turned the rose into a concealment talisman, to help Catty fit in more naturally around humans."

"Amazing," Youko replied. He couldn't pry his eyes away from Catalina. She was a perfect blend of him and Catarina.

"Um," said Catalina shifting under Youko's gaze. She still held Sly in her arms, but Youko had yet to notice him. "I'm tired."

"Right," Catarina said coming to her daughter's aid. "Youko can you show us where Catalina will be sleeping, she need some rest."

"This way," Youko said as he lead them down the hallway where the three of the four bedrooms for the apartment where located. He had planned on tell Catarina her room was his but thought against it. He stopped at the three doors at the end of the hallway. "Pick whatever room you want," he sighed. "My room is at the other end of the apartment."

He turned and started walking back down the hallway. Catalina choose the closes door to her, and bid her mother goodnight. Catarina decided against better judgment and followed Youko. He was leaning against the wall in living room, when she found him. He was heading to his bedroom, but turned into the living room when he felt Catarina following him.

"Well?" Youko asked as she entered the room. He wasn't sure why she followed after him, but he was going to get some answers.

"I thought you should know," Catarina started. The words she rehearsed seemed lost. She knew what she wanted to tell him, ever since Botan said she would be staying here. But it was so much harder staring at him. "I haven't forgiving you. Don't expect me to just fall back into your arms."

"I don't," he replied. "Why do you think I didn't ask you to stay in my room."

"Good," she said crossing her arms. She felt slightly vulnerable. Youko had a strange look cross his face, but it quickly left. "What? Do I smell bad or something?"  
"Well speaking of your smell," Youko decided to tell her about her going into heat. The smell was driving him nuts. "It seems you have begun to go into heat."

"What," she said dropping her jaw. That was the last thing she was expecting. Shit when was the last time she went into heat? She did the calculations in her head, yep it was true. It had been four months since she had gone into heat. She stared at Youko, remembering before they both died. He had locked them in his room and ravaged her for the whole week she was in heat. "Oh damn."

"My thoughts exactly," Youko said as he tried to keep himself against the wall. The smell was attracting him like a bee to honey. "I suggest you go to bed before I take you here on the floor."

"Excuse me," Catarina's jaw hit the floor. "Even if I didn't leave, I would never let you take me, no matter how much my scent is driving you mad."

Youko needed to learn who was the alpha of this relationship. She always going to be the alpha female. She walked seductively over to Youko, her tail caressed his arm. She had remembered Youko's little tail fetish. Time to make Youko regret ever living.

"Catarina," Youko gasped at the feeling of her tail on his skin. His voice had came out all husky, she had clearly given him a raise.

"Remember Youko," she whispered into his ears. "I follow no ones rules but my own. You don't get to tell me what to do. Night."

She walked away. It took everything in Youko not to chase after her, and rip her clothes off. This was going to be a long week.

**Catarina:-rolls on floor laughing- Guess I showed him who's alpha!**

**Youko:-growls- no fair using your tail!**

**That's your fault for having a tail fetish.**

**Youko: I do not have a tail fetish!**

**Denile much? Anyway Review, comment, say hi! Also I update faster when I get reviews-hint--hint-Till next time!**


	5. Bad Youko

**Warning: Chapter contains some racy scenes. Ang thany you again to Yimi. Still don't own Yu Yu**

Catarina shifted restlessly in her bed. She had been dead for two days and sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. Then she heard soft foot steps heading towards her door. At first Catarina thought it was her daughter, but then she caught the scent. She rolled over in bed and faced the wall as the door opened. She focused on keeping her breathes shallow and even to make sure Youko thought she was asleep.

"Catarina," he sighed. He had tried to go to sleep, but thoughts of her plagued his mind. Youko just had to see her once more. He knew he shouldn't stay, she was liable to wake at any moment. Yet he was compelled to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Youko stroked her cheek, then slowly moved the hand down her body.

_Pretend to be asleep, there will be revenge here somewhere._ she thought to herself. Her tail didn't obey as it twitched to Youko's touch. Youko lightly grabbed the tail and pressed a kiss to it. Catarina decided it was time to shift in her sleep. She moaned and rolled over. Youko panicked and tried to move quickly but soon found his hand trapped underneath her belly. He knelt down and tried to free his hand, but it was stuck.

_You are so busted boy._ She made sure enough pressure was on his hand that she would move if he attempted to move the hand. He was trapped, no sneaking away now. Youko was beginning to really panic now. He couldn't move his hand without waking her. Was he going to risk waking her up by trying to move it again, or just wait and pray she move again before she awoke. Then she felt her tail upon his cheek.

"Youko," she purred staring at him and keeping his hand trapped. "You know it's rude to watch a lady as she sleeps?"

"Show me a lady sleeping in this room," he said gritting his teeth. This was cruelty. Her tail kept caressing his cheek and he couldn't move his hand without pulling her off the bed too. No running away from this one. She grabbed his hand, making sure he wouldn't move, and kneeled on the bed before him. He had been sitting on his knees on the floor and they reached the same height.

"You know insults are not the way to a lady's bed," she purred again. Catarina was going to seduce him again, and toss him out.

"There are differences between a lady and a temptress," he growled.

"True," her tail caressed his arm. "A lady would have given in while this temptress is going to make sure the male leaves empty handed."

Youko had taken all he could. He pounced on top of her and kissed her with a passion only she could bring forth from him. Catarina's traitorous body leaned into Youko's as she kissed him back. Her flesh responded to his caress, as she sighed into his mouth. Then she grabbed his hair and forced his head and lips from her. She slowly licked her lips, it had been awhile since she had been kissed like that. Youko growled at the interruption to his kissing.

"You had your little taste," Catarina hissed. "Now go back to you're own room."

She push him off her and forced him out the door. Shutting the door on him and leaning against it she savored the kiss. Sure she was still mad at him, but she was a woman who has needs. Needs that haven't been satisfied in fifteen years. But making Youko's life a living hell came before those needs. Catarina rubbed her lips with two fingers, they had become slightly swollen from his kissing.

"Damn him," she yawned as she crawled back into bed. Tomorrow she would have more fun breaking Youko. She rolled over and drifted off to sleep. But a certain kitsune had crept into her dreams.

Youko stared at the door. He had her beneath him, and her body told him what he wanted to know. Catarina still wanted him. Youko smiled as he walked back to his room. Even is she still said she hated him and was angry with him, her body told another story. Every inch of her flesh responded to his touch. Even that tail of hers. Youko climbed into his king sized bed. Hers had only been a double, they could have much more fun in his bed.

"Once she learns who is the alpha of this relationship, I will have her with me every night," Youko laughed to himself. He grabbed a pillow, and cuddled it in his arms. It would have to do until Catarina replaced the pillow. She would be back in his arms, soon. Youko fell asleep with a certain temptress in his dreams, and a smile upon his lips.

**Catarina: Well that was intresting. Can I do it again?**

**Youko: Demon Cruelty!**

**I wish these two would just get back together already! No they have to be diffcult! Any who review, coment, say Hi! tell me if I should let them get back together or not. Till next time!**


	6. A game of cat and fox

**Contains some Youko Catarina fluffyness. Also more adultish content, nothing really bad. Like to thank me reviewers kahuffstix, Yimi, foxy lil thing, zetsumei, and Shadowkat89****. Eventually I'll let them get back together.**

**Catarina: Eventually? How bout never.**

**Oh hush! Also I don't own Yu Yu.**

Catarina had just made Catalina go to school. She was now going to school with Kurama, and he had been kind enough to come pick her up early for classes. Her daughter needed an education, and Catarina need some time alone to drive Youko stark raving mad. A slow grin crept to her lips, when she was bad she was very bad. But when she was wicket the whole world suffered. Youko hadn't come out of his bedroom yet, and she was getting bored waiting for him.

"Why should I have to wait?" she smirked. Catarina carefully walked towards Youko's room. She was in a playful mood today. Carefully she tip toed closer to the door. She was reaching for the door knob when Youko opened the door. He stared blankly at Catarina standing before his door.

"You know," Youko said, an idea popping into his head. "I owe you one for last night."

"You have to catch me first!" she said making a run for the living room. Catarina could out run Youko if she tried, but this was more about fun then anything. Youko chased right after her. He pinned her to the living room wall.

"Seems like the fox caught the cat," Youko said as he held her wrist to the wall and pinned her with his body.

"Or has the cat figured out a plan to get away from said fox," she purred. Catarina then stomped on his foot and tossed him into the closet that they where next to. She then put a couch in front of the door and took off again. Catarina had planned to shove him in the closet, it's why she slowed down at that spot. Catarina need to figure out a new plan before he broke down the door. She turned in the first open door she saw figuring it was just a closet, boy was she wrong.

The room gave off the whole masculine sexy vibe Youko seemed to have. The dressers in his room where black, he had a walk in closet to the left, a bathroom to the right, and the center piece of the room, was the bed. A four post king sized bed with black iron posts, and silver sheets, made of silk if she knew Youko. But what made her heart stop was the purple beaded bracelet on his end table.

She walked over and picked it up. The purple cat's eye bead still held power. Her mother had given this to her for strength. Catarina couldn't believe it, she thought she had lost this years ago, before Youko died. How did he have it? Youko had broken free of the closet. He had to remember to call someone to fix that door, but first Catarina. He sniffed her out and found her in the last place he expected to find her, his room. Youko opened the door, and found her with the bracelet he had found in one of his vaults a few years ago.

"I knew that it was yours," he said as he closed the door behind him. She dropped the bracelet and stared at him. "You must have dropped it in one of my vaults. When I found it I kept it with me. So now I have you trapped and right where I want you."

She stared at him. Youko had found her favorite possession and he had kept it close to him. It was weird, she knew she should run, but her feet refused to move. He stalked over to her, he had a predatory glint in his golden hazel eyes. Catarina knew this was going to end up bad for her, but she was going to let it play out. He pushed her onto his bed, and pounced on top of her. Her body had been calling out to him and he was going to answer. Her mind had gone blank as passion over took her, but she could deal with the consequences later. There was always later, but for now there was the here and now and all the feelings Youko made her feel. She hadn't forgave him, but Catarina needed this for herself. She could forgive herself for this one little slip.

**Catarina: Well that was so not worth it -Youko jaw drop- and because of that fact we are sostill not back together!XD**

**Wow harsh, so review, comment, tell me to update. I'm going to go to work. Till next time!**


	7. After math of a one time thing

**This is a short one, well a really short one, next one will be longer. Blame work, they have me working over time at another store that 24hrs, go fig, plus the shore has been calling! **

**Catarina: Stop it with the excuses already! Anyway we like to thank the reviewers: daisyashley, kahuffstix, Yimi Makuya, and Shadowkat89.**

**Still don't own Yu Yu.**

Catarina woke up sore. She was wrapped in Youko's arms. Okay she left herself get carried away, a lot. She grabbed a pillow and with a little bit of wiggling and patience, she was free of Youko's arms and the pillow was trapped. She got off the bed, and picked up the bracelet at her feet and put it on her left wrist. The beads felt cold against her skin but they would warm up soon. Now where were her clothes? Oh right Youko had shredded them off her body. Jerk! Did he know how hard it was to find nice comfortable clothes! Of course not he was a male after all.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked towards the clock. Catalina wasn't due to arrive home for a few more minutes. Meaning Catarina had to hurry to her room if she didn't want to be caught naked in Youko's room. She slipped out of bed and tipped toe out of the room. Catarina snuck out the door and ran to her room. Her body was still sore, so she was only going to wear comfy lose clothes. She threw on sweat pants and a baggy shirt on. She stretched as she walked out into the kitchen. Too bad it did nothing to relieve the soreness.

Youko had just awoken to a pillow in his arms. He threw it to the side angrily, enraged by the fact she left him. No one leaves Youko's bed while he sleeps! He threw a pair of boxers on, he wasn't sure what time it was or if Catalina was home, and stormed out of his room. He had found her walking into the kitchen, she turned and stared at him. Catarina saw the rage in his eyes as she went doe eyed.

"Youko," she stammered, and said the first thing to come to her mind. "You're awake."

Youko walked towards her, as she stepped back from his approach. Catarina bumped into the kitchen table, and Youko pinned her to the table by her wrist and stood over her. It wasn't a position Catarina wanted to be in.

"Why did you leave me alone in bed," hiss Youko, his pride was still wounded.

"Because we are not together," she hissed back.

"But you mated with me," Youko said through gritted teeth. Her scent was driving him mad, but not as mad as her changes in attitude. One moment she was trying to kill him, the next seducing him, then screaming at him, mates with him, and then leaves him to awake alone. What the hell did she want from him!

"I…" Catarina's words lost as she heard the door opening. "Oh shit."

**Catarina: Short? That was pethtic.**

**I know.-groans- Anyway they will get back I promise, but with Catarina nothing can be easy. Till next time!**


	8. Catalina and the boy

**This one is a bit longer, I wanted to switch to Catalina's veiw.**

**Catalina: You mean me, the dimsel in distress no one really got to know last story?**

**Quite. Anyway don't own Yu Yu, and this time it's not a short chapter.**

Catalina's day had been bad from the start. Kurama had taken it upon himself to be her personal escort to school. Pah! She hadn't gone to school for a year now. Just as suspected her mom made her go too, now she now had to study like mad to catch u with everyone else. So much for it all going back to normal.

Kurama had finally left her, after some major protesting on her part, and Yusuke finding him with a message from Botan. She was now strolling the streets back to the apartment. Japan was nice, but it really never felt like home for her, after all for ten years of her life she was raised in America. Things where just different. Catalina sighed again, then her nose picked up a familiar scent. She followed the scent to stare into those gorgeous silver eyes.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed as she tackle hugged the sandy blond hair cougar demon before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's been about a week since your last e-mail," he laughed as he held on to her. "I can get worried bout my girl now, can't I?"

"Course!" she giggled. Catalina wasn't officially his girl, but that was only because her mom would have Lucas's head on a plate faster then you could scream no. "I still can't believe you came all the way from America!"

"You know I would travel the world for you," Lucas grinned. He was worried about her, after all she had never replied to any of his emails for a week, so something had to be wrong. If Catalina was in danger then Catarina had to be in danger, and he always did good looking like a hero. Plus he needed to earn some brownie points with Catarina if him and Catalina wanted to be together. Lucas finally took in Catalina's outfit.

"What?" she giggled as he stared.

"It's true, the Japanese do wear those cute uniforms," he said as he gaped at her in the school uniform. "It looks amazing on you!"

"Thanks," Catalina said as she kissed his cheek. "But I'm more of a shorts and t-shirt girl. So let me run back to my room and change, and then we can explore Japan."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied as he draped an arm over her shoulder. They strolled to Youko's apartment. Catalina was so happy. She always had crush on Lucas when they lived in America, and had always emailed each other after she moved. Last year he admitted to his feelings for her, and they had been secretly having a long distant relationship. She hoped her mom wouldn't smell Lucas on her as the headed up the stairs.

"Stay out here," Catalina told him as they reached the door of the apartment. "My mom won't let me leave if she knows I'm with you."

"I'll be here."

Catalina opened the door and walked in, as Lucas leaned against the wall to wait for her. She wonder if she should just sneak in and out and not tell her mother where she is going. No, then that would prompt her to seek her out. Then she would be found with Lucas and it would all go down hill from there. Of course, her mom always wanted her to make friend with the human bitches that went to her school. A plan formed in her mind.

"Mom," Catalina shouted as she walked in. "I'm…oh…um…what the hell did I miss?"

Catalina had just walked in her mother pinned to a table by her father. Worst part her father was just in his boxers. If this was what it meant to live with her parents she'd pass.

"I can explain," Catarina said as if she was a child caught doing something bad by a parent. She struggled against Youko's grip.

"Please don't," Catalina gasped as she gaped at the scene before her. "I may need therapy after this. I'm going to go to my room now."

She hear her mother cursing at her father. Catalina hurried to her room and put on her favorite Panic! At the disco shirt on, the one Lucas bought her, a pair of hip huggers, and her baby blue Skechers. She hurried to leave but decided to mention to her mom she was leaving. Catarina was still pinned and her father wasn't moving or speaking.

"Um," Catalina said as she came back in. "I'm going out with some friends from school. I'll be back later!"

Catalina left before her mom could say anything else. True to his word Lucas was still there. She smiled as she grabbed his arm he held out for her. They walked down the stairs. They set out to explore Japan, together. But unknown to Catalina they where being followed.

Hiei was sitting on a roof of a building when he saw her. Catalina was with some blond boy, he looked like one of those American surfers American girls go crazy for. Then he received a telepathic message from Kurama.

_Hiei?_

_What is it Kurama?_ replied Hiei.

_Have you seen Catalina?_ asked Kurama.

_I'm looking at her in fact. Why?_ replied Hiei. Curious to why Kurama was looking for her.

_Follow her, I'm coming to meet up with you._ Kurama replied and then cut the connection.

"And I thought today was going to be boring," sighed Hiei. The two where on the move so he followed. Hiei was watching the scene before him from the roof tops. They had stopped in front of a store and where talking about something in the window, but they interactions between the two. He could tell Catalina like this guy, and the guy was being possessive of her with his hands, showing to all she was his, but his eyes where wandering. What was going on?

"There you are," Kurama said as he stood next to Hiei on the roof. He had startled Hiei, but Hiei didn't show it.

"So why are you looking for the girl," asked Hiei, who was shooting daggers at the male herding Catalina along.

"Youko asked me to," Kurama sighed. "He told me Catarina smelled a boy on Catalina's clothes."

"Him?" Hiei replied.

"Guess so," Kurama laughed. "Apparently he's from America and Catarina has a strong dislike for him."

"Hence why we are following," Hiei guessed.

"Yep, looks like it's going to be an all day job."

"Hn, I have nothing better to do anyway," Hiei replied as he followed the couple strolling down the street. "I'm surprise she hasn't noticed the way he is looking at other girls."

"I'm surprise you noticed," laughed Kurama.

"It's hard not to," Hiei replied. "See he just did it again. Disgusting, he has a perfectly nice looking girl in his arms and yet his eyes wander."

"Nice looking huh," Kurama said. What was going through Hiei' mind? Whatever it was Kurama would find out, he could never keep much from Kurama.

"No Kurama, I am not interested in her," Hiei wasn't, he couldn't. "I was just stating a fact."

**Alrighty, answer a few questions that might be buzzing through your head. No I am not done with the table scene. Yes more will be known about Lucas is coming chapters. And yes there will be an implied Hiei Catalina pairing, but as of now it will be nothing more than implied. Review, comment, say hi! Next time how Catarina gets off the table and Youko's thoughts on Lucas. Till next time.**


	9. Getting off the table

**Time to finish that table scene. Don't ask me where the concept popped up from...**

**Catarina: Maybe that crazy head of yours! Stupid things like the table scene always pop up!**

**True! Anyway thank you ****kahuffstix, ****Yimi Makuya****, and ****foxy lil thing****. Also I hope you only fell asleep cause you where tired! Am I really boringing anyone! -runs away-**

**Catarina: Right anyway No own Yu Yu, now READ!**

Catarina heard the door open. _Please be anyone but Catalina, _she prayed.

"Mom," she heard Catalina, hopefully she won't come into the kitchen. "I'm…oh…um…what the hell did I miss?"

"I can explain," Catarina said she felt like a child caught doing something bad by a parent. She struggled against Youko's grip.

"Please don't," Catalina gasped as she gaped at the scene before her. "I may need therapy after this. I'm going to go to my room now."

"Let me go now!" Catarina hissed as Catalina left the room. "You are fucking embarrassing yourself and your daughter! Are you happy yet? Let me the FUCK GO! ASSHOLE!"

Catarina was becoming frustrated Youko wasn't saying a word. She struggled at the hands at her wrist. Youko's hands weren't even budging. That usually meant he was pissed off, but hell she was pissy right now. She did not need her daughter thinking the wrong idea of this whole situation.

"Um," Catalina said as she came back in. "I'm going out with some friends from school. I'll be back later!"

Catarina heard the door open and shut before she could say anything else. Catarina started swinging her legs in an attempt to kick him. It wasn't working to well, she screamed in frustration and gave up on kicking.

"Stop with the whole silent crap and speak asshole!" she screamed and received a growl from Youko. "Will you tell me why you are so pissed off already. My back is starting to hurt."

"Why am I pissed off," he growled. "Let's start by the woman I love leaving my bed and shoving a pillow in my arms. That said woman is my mate, whom just mated with me and still refuses to be with me. I am sick of these games Catarina. Either you want to be my mate or you don't. I refuse to play anymore of your cat and mouse games."

Youko got up off her and walked back to his room. Catarina was stunned and still on the table. She did want to be his mate, but she was still hurting. _And now he's hurting,_ she sighed. "This isn't what I wanted."

Catarina went to go after Youko. She made it to the hallway when she smelled a faint scent. She sniffed again. Catarina marched into Catalina's room and picked up her school shirt. She took a sniff of that, then screamed and dropped it. She flung herself against the wall, he had found them. Youko had ran into the room, and stared at her pressed up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Youko asked her not detecting any one else in the room.

"Catalina's uniform," she gasped. "It smell of Lucas!"

"Who the hell is Lucas?" Youko asked, he wasn't following her too well.

"A cougar demon from America," she said as she looked up to him. "He has a vendetta against me."

"A lot of demons have a vendetta against you," Youko sighed. He had no idea where this was going.

"Yes," she hissed. "But I killed his father, and he swore revenge! Hopefully he won't harm Catalina. But he will kill me when he gets a chance. Oh goddess! Catty!"

She ran towards the door but was caught by Youko. Catarina struggled to get out of his grip.

"Calm down, and explain to me what is going on?" replied Youko calmly.

"Our daughter is in danger and all you can ask is me to explain!" she spat.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'm going to get Kurama to follow her and you are going into the living room, sitting on a couch and when I come in explaining the _whole_ story."

"My…" she started but Youko quickly cut her off.

"Now," he order. She stop struggling, and he released her. Catarina walked into the living room and sat down. Youko was glade she had listen to him. He searched for Kurama telepathically, and found him easily. They still had a strong linking to each other, after all they did spend 15 years in the same body.

_Kurama, can I talk to you?_ Youko asked Kurama.

_Sure Youko, _Came Kurama's happy voice. _What's wrong?_

_Catalina might be in danger, can you find her for me?_

_Sure,_ Kurama replied, then his curiosity got the best of him. _Might I inquire to what kind of danger?_

_Not to sure, _Youko sighed. _I'm getting the whole story from Catarina in moment, but apparently a boy Catalina is with right now is trying to kill Catarina. Catarina is worried he might try to harm Catalina._

_Are you worried about her?_

_Would I send you if I wasn't?_ Youko growled.

_I'm off then._

Youko walked into the living room, he saw her head in hands looking at the floor. He walked over to her and put his hand on her back and slowly started to rub her back.

"You want to tell me the whole story now," asked Youko, he softened his voice for her.

"What does it matter, we are both dead now," she muttered to the floor.

"Catarina," Youko stated firmly. "Where is the assassin I mated? The woman who never gave up, wouldn't take crap from anyone, would smack someone for looking at her funny, and has a sharp tongue."

"You know," she sighed. "I think being a mom has changed me."

"How so," Youko replied as she sat up and leaned into his arms.

"Because when she is in danger I lock up with fear. It's amazing, I don't fear for my life as much as I do hers."

"I thought that is was just me," Youko replied. "I feel this great fear I haven't felt before. Is it always going to feel this way?"

"Most likely," Catarina sigh as she looked up and smiled at him. "But it's all about being a parent. You take the ups and downs."

"Wow," Youko gasped, he suddenly understood what he had missed. "Fifteen years of this, must have been amazing and crazy all at once. I wish I was there."

"So do I," she sobbed. Youko felt Kurama looking for him.

_What is it Kurama?_ Youko asked him.

_Hiei and I are tracking Catalina._

_Is she with someone? Wait Hiei?_

_I know_ Kurama chuckled. _He surprised me too, but at least I won't get lonely. Also yes she is. Sandy blonde hair, looks like an America surfer. That the guy?_

_Hold on,_ he turned to Catarina. "Does he have sandy blonde hair and…"

"Look like a surfer?" Catarina said wide eye. "That's him."

_It's him keep on him, and notify me of any trouble._

_You got it boss, _replied Kurama as he cut the connection.

"Kurama and Hiei are keeping an eye on them, nothing to worry about," Youko said.

"Then why am I still worrying?" sighed Catarina.

"I don't know," Youko sighed. "But I'm still worried too!"

"Ha! You're a true parent now!"

**Oh the joys of parenting! I'm not a parent but I got most of the 411 from my brother who has 5 kids. **

**Catarina: Oh the joys of motherhood, your daughter walks away with a killer.**

**Oh hush! Next time it's a suprise! Review, comment, tell me what you think might happen! Till next time!**


	10. Catalina's home!

**Alright we are back, and yes Youko is a daddy now! Thank you to my** **wounderful reviewers: Yimi Makuya, kahuffstix, zetsumei, and foxy lil thing! The disclaimer pls!**

**Catarina: We don't own Yu Yu, and I make no** **money on this, but I get all the fish I want!**

Catarina had crawled onto Youko's lap and fallen asleep. Youko leaned back on the couch. He was thinking about the feelings going through his head. He never felt like this before, it was indescribable. Amazing, fearful, happy, and sad all ran through himat once. Catarina shifted in his arms. A thought crossed Youko's mind, why wasn't her smell effecting him anymore. It had only been at least three days and she's usually in heat for a week. Before he could go more into thought over this development, the door was thrown in, and Catalina stomped into the room.

"You," she pointed at Youko. "Keep those two assaholic boys away from ME!"

Kurama and Hiei followed her into the living room, both remained silent. Catalina was furious, after Lucas had bid his fair well to her, she had found Kurama and Hiei spying on her. Catarina awoke and ran to her daughter and put her in a bone crushing hug.

"You're alive!" Catarina gasped.

"And you're high!" Catalina hissed as she pushed her mother off her. "Both of you can just leave me the fuck alone, and that goes for the two assaholic boys too!"

Catalina stormed down to her room and slammed the door. Catarina stood there mouth hanging open, and Kurama and Hiei held back a giggle of laughter. Catalina put her Panic! At the Disco disc into the cd player and turned up the volume. She pressed play and Youko cringed and held his ears. Catalina plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, fighting back tears of anger and hurt.

"Does she do that often?" Youko screamed.

"Yep," Catarina replied. "Ever since she turned thirteen. I hate moody teenagers. I'll be glade when she hits twenty, I don't ever think I can go through the whole teenager thing again."

This brought Youko's thoughts from earlier forth. _Could her smell have change because… nah that was a stupid though_, Youko thought. He watched as Catarina took a seat on the couch and put her head back into her hands.

"I swear I can never get a break!" she hissed.

"Why don't you go get some rest, and I'll go shoot that damn music player," growled Youko. Catarina got up and walked down the hall. With her finger she drew an intricate knot pattern in the air and tapped the door three times, and the music could no longer be heard. Hiei and Kurama's jaws dropped.

"What did you do?" gasped Kurama.

"A sound proofing spell," Catarina said a little embarrassed. Her powers weren't something she gloated about. "I used it all the time at the other places we lived at."

"Catarina's mother was a sorceress," Youko informed the two still confused boys. "She has some of her powers and can do simple spells like the one you just saw, and the concealment talisman Catalina wears to look human."

"Is that why I can't see you in her, Youko," asked Kurama.

"Yep, she has my tail and ears," Youko said with pride.

"She also had bearable noticeable silver streaks in her white hair too," replied Catarina. "She has plenty of Youko in her."

"So do we get the whole story on surfer boy?" interrupted Hiei, he didn't want to think about Catalina right now. Somehow since he first saw her, Hiei held a slight attraction to the girl. Hiei would make sure it would just be that and nothing more.

"Right," Catarina sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Story time, might as well get comfy."

Hiei and Kurama sat in the love seat next to the couch as Youko sat next to Catarina. Catarina closed her eyes as she brought forth the memories of five years ago.

"Hey," Yusuke shouted as he opened the door to the apartment.

"In here Yusuke!" called Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in Botan in tow.

"Hn, looks the gang is all here," Hiei sniffed.

"What are we doing? Having story time?" Yusuke laughed.

"I'm doing the whole flash back thing," Catarina muttered.

"Ooo! Flash backs! I love those!" Kuwabara said happily as he and Yusuke sat on the floor, Botan took a seat in the chair across from Hiei and Kurama.

"Okay, and way it happened five years…."

**Oh defination time! Assaholic : Person who is always an asshole all the time. **

**Catarina: Sounds made up to me!**

**Yes I made it up when I was thriteen. It slipped out one day when I was mad at my brother, used it ever since. Anywho review, comment, ask a question, can't keep people confused! Next time the big flash back! Till next time!**


	11. Flash back scene

**Alright this is a fullier flash back then what Catarina actually tells the gang. She only tells them about 5 years ago and shortens a bit, I'm going back 10 years to give you guys more insight to her life. I was thinking maybe of telling Catarina's life as another story. But that is an idea for after this is finished. Now to thank my reviewers! Thank you daisyashley, Yimi Makuya, kahuffstix, andfoxy lil thing.**

**Catarina: Still no ownership of Yu Yu.**

Ten years ago in a small town outside the Rocky Mountains, a mysterious woman with white hair with black strips, and her 5 year old daughter walked into town. Sean smelled trouble on her as soon as she entered the tavern. What was a half breed tiger demon and her daughter doing in cougar demon territory? Sean approached her sitting in a booth at the dinner.

"What do you want here half breed?" he sneered. She stared at him, her pale blue eyes looked emotionless.

"We are just passing through, nothing more," she replied calmly. "I never knew cougar demons to be so inhospitable. Your counter tribe in the Appalachian mountains were so much nicer. So Sean Oris, why is it you are so suspicious of me?"

"You know my name," he said, trying to hide his shock. This girl pranced into his town from out of no where, and she had been to his sister tribe in the Appalachians. Mystery after mystery this woman was.

"I do indeed," she said recline back in the booth. This woman was making herself more comfortable.

"Yet I do not know yours," he replied hoping she would respond with her name. But he got a riddle.

"My name is that of death. I am dead, and my daughter does not exist," she replied. "But you can call me Kit, and my daughter Catty."

"The name of death is Kit?" he gaped at her. "Anti-climatic don't you think?"

"A bit," Kit sighed. "But my life has been so climatic I like subtlety now."

"Well Miss. Kit," Sean said, he couldn't sense immediate danger from the woman and her cub, and he did like solving a good mystery. "You are welcomed to stay in town as long as you like. Of course as long as you don't stir up any trouble."

"I assure you, trouble is the last thing on my mind."

A week had passed and Kit and Catty had lived in the Blazing Cougar hotel. It wasn't 5 star, but it would do. Kit sighed looking out at the Midwestern town. Five long years had passed since her mates death and Catalina's birth. She had been on the run from her past. She looked at her sleeping daughter's form sleeping on the bed. Catalina had taken the rose out of her hair before bed, and ears where now sticking up from her head. _Youko's ears_, Kit thought. Tears slowly crept to Kit's eyes. Her past was just that. She had given herself a new name, no known past, and a beautiful daughter to protect from her old self's past.

Sean was really nice to them, maybe just maybe, they could start a new life here, it was a crazy idea but it could work. She wanted to give Catty a real life, not a life on the run. She was god knows how many miles from Japan, and anyone who knew the real her. Catarina would fade into the shadows completely and Kit would be forever in her place. Kit, a half breed tiger living among cougar demons. It was worth a shot, to give Catty the childhood she deserves, Kit would forget ever being Catarina and her past.

For five years it worked. Her past had stayed there, and Catty was a beautiful ten year old. Lucas, Sean's only son, treated Catty like a little sister. He was always seen with her, and at first Kit was nervous about letting the 27 year old cougar demon spend so much time with her daughter her fears where alleviated. Lucas protected Catty from anyone and everyone who ever tried to hurt or make fun of the little girl. Best of friends those two were. But how long could you hide from your past?

For Kit her past returned to her in the form for Yomi. He strolled into town on a rumor the greatest assassin the Maikai had ever know was hiding there. Yomi wanted pay back. She committed a crime against Yomi, at least that was how he felt. She was sent to kill Youko, not mate him. He smelled the air around him, looking for her sent. He was blinded by an assassin sent to kill him, but he could survive with out it.

Kit had walked out onto the street from her little home she had bought after she decided to stay in the little town. The sight the greeted her made her drop the book she was carrying. They was Yomi, strolling up the street in her little town. What he symbolized to her was the end of a era of not having a past.

"Yomi," she gasped. He continued to walk up to her. She hadn't seen him since he hired her to kill Youko Kurama. "What do you want here?"

"What do I want?" he laughed as he continued his approach. "Your head on my wall! You have wronged me assassin."

"How so," Catarina said crossing her arms. Mild mannered Kit was kicked to the side as the cold calculation assassin Catarina came forth.

"I hired you to kill Youko, not become Catarina Catski Youko!" Yomi hissed. "I paid you to do a job!"

"Actually," Catarina hissed. "If I remember correctly I never took any of your money. I never as for my payment till after the job is finished. Just turn around and leave!"

Yomi's hand found it's way around Catarina's neck. She was lifted into the air, and hung there. Catarina knew she had to do something and something quick. Yomi didn't know about Catalina, and she was off with Lucas. If she died Lucas would take care of her daughter, she knew it. Catarina was about to kick Yomi when her threw her to the side.

"I'll give you another chance girl," Yomi laughed. "See I have a slight problem with the leader here. Sean Oris, I think you might know him."

"So what has he done to you," Catarina sneered rubbing her red neck.

"Simply he has stolen something of mine. You remember the mirror of Infinity?"

"How could I not," she laughed. "Youko was pissed as hell when you stole it from him. You know if he was alive he steal in back from you in a blink of an eye, when it took you what three years to finally get it."

"Quite," growled Yomi, he wasn't about to let her make him look like a fool. "You see he has an evil side."

"Sean," Catarina replied dropping her jaw. "An evil side? Please! He is like a saint."

"A saint who is drug trafficking for me," Yomi sighed. "Well least he was till he cut me out of the deal."

"We are talking about the same guy right?" Catarina said, she couldn't believe her ears. Sean was suppose to be one of the good guys, not a drug dealer!

"Kill him, and I shall drop my vendetta against you," Yomi offered.

"If I do this , I can never return to my quiet life as Kit," she thought out loud.

"Please," Yomi argued hearing her dilemma. "Mild mannered Kit is boring after your life. You are Catarina Catski Kurama, an assassin extraordinaire! A boring dull life to one of excitement, danger, and the highs after a kill. I know you Catarina, you had a taste of the dangerous life, and now you want a mild life? I doubt it!"

"Fine Yomi," she replied. "But once I finish this job you leave me alone, and Catarina isn't know again"

"Fine, now go kill him," Yomi huffed. He would tell the world she was alive after she completed the kill. He get his job for free and she would be hunted again. Nothing more perfect.

Catarina went back inside, and took a box from the back of her closet. The box was old and tattered. She opened it to revile her skin tight black leather outfit. Always refused to throw it away, and now she needed it again. Carefully she put her outfit back on. It still fir like a glove, but her stomach stuck out a little. She never did lose all the extra weight from her pregnancy. It didn't matter this was the last time she would wear this outfit. Her daughter had just gotten home, she prayed Yomi was gone and didn't see her.

"Catty," Catarina said coming to her daughter.

"Yes mommy?" Catty replied looking confusingly at her mother's outfit.

"I know you love it here, but I need you to pack," Catarina told her daughter.

"The past caught up to us?" Catty replied solemnly.

"Yes," Catarina replied. Hurt by the sad expression in her daughter's green eyes. "I need to go do something and then we leave."

"Understood," Catty replied. She knew her mother's past would catch up to them. She remembered her childhood on the run, but she never told her mother she remembered. After all Catty's mother had tried to give her a normal childhood, and Catty was grateful for the five years of peace she knew.

Catarina slipped out into the night, and quickly made her way to Sean's house. She slipped in and quietly made it to Sean's study. Sean stared at her when she entered his study. The outfit said it all to him.

"I knew I recognized you, Kit," he spat. "Or should I say Catarina! I was a fool, and now Yomi has sent you to kill me."

"Yes," she said quietly. She then released her fan blade from her right arm and let it fly, faithfully cutting Sean's head off. She caught the blade then jumped out the window. Running back to her former home and never looking back she would gather Catty and leave. She did however hear the scream in the night. Lucas had scream he would avenge his father, the whole town heard. Tears fell freely from both of their faces as they left their peaceful lives, and Catarina returned to be the assassin she always was. She never did see Yomi or Lucas again. Until Lucas showed up five years later.

**Hopefully that helps explain who Lucas is a little more. It was a short summary of her 10 years spent in the Rockies. Yomi was the one who turned her back into the assassin she was, and unknown to him lead her back to Youko. So review, comment, ask questions I will answer them! Give me some insight to what you guys think may happen! Till next time!**


	12. Time for some sleep

**Sorry to those I confused, I hope the last chapter shed light on the Lucas situation. So yeah, Yomi bad bad guy. I don't know if he will make another apperince in this story, but who knows! Now for my wounderful reviewers!** **Thank you Yimi Makuya, foxy lil thing, and kahuffstix.** **My reviewers are what keep my story going! I love you all who have reviewed! This chapter, preious chapter, or last story! I love you!**

**Catarina: No more sappyness! Story contuines! Also no own Yu Yu!**

"And that's what happened to make Lucas hate me," Catarina sighed finishing her flash back.

"Are you sure Lucas knows it's you?" asked Kurama.

"Why else would he be here?" Catarina huffed. She hated when people questioned her. "I know he knows. I mean come on we disappeared right after his father's murder, can I look more guiltier!"

"She has a point," Yusuke added. "So all we gotta do is keep Lucas from Catalina? Sounds easy enough."

"Easy," Catarina dropped her jaw. "He traveled how many goddamn miles to get here! He's insane!"

"Enough Kit," Youko laughed, as Catarina glared at him. "Sorry love, but you are the one who decided Kit was the name of death."

"That's it! I'm going to bed!" Catarina shouted as she stormed towards Youko's room.

"So I take it you two are back together," said Kurama.

"Hell if I know," Youko said as he threw up his hands. "She hates me one moment, loves me the next, then tries to kill me. I'll figure this out eventually."

"Hn," grunted Hiei. "Did you think she could be bipolar?"

"Crossed my mind once or twice," Youko laughed. Youko turned his head to see Kuwabara snoring. "Should someone wake him up?"

"Nah, he always falls asleep when someone tells him a story," Yusuke shrugged. "He'll wake up eventually."

"So what do we do about Lucas?" Kurama asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"Well we can't do anything till we prove Lucas is a bad guy," Botan told them. "Koenma won't let you go after him on just a hunch."

"Yea, pacifier breath will want a motive and signed confession," Yusuke joked.

"Well then we can at least do the harmless spying," Kurama suggested.

"It's about the only thing we can do!" fumed Youko. He hated seeing his mate in distressed. Worst now was his daughter could be in danger. Then there was that other thing he had to think about, but he couldn't remember what it was. Yusuke got up and nudge Kuwabara who woke up.

"We better get going," Yusuke said as he dragged the half awake Kuwabara out. "Cya later!"

"I better get back to Koenma, but I'll se if I can get anything on Lucas," said Botan standing up from her chair. "Bye!"

The three watched the others go. Hiei and Kurama turned to face Youko when they heard the door shut. They knew something was on Youko's mind, and now that the others were gone they could talk a little more freely.

"So what is wrong now Youko?" asked Kurama. It had been strange being a separate being from Youko, but they could still feel each other's emotions. Right now Youko was giving off a feeling of confusion.

"Catarina does smell in heat anymore," Youko sighed. "I'm hoping it might be a side effect of dying, but she did smell yesterday."

"Um," Kurama started, a blush crept up his face. "Have you two…um…you know…"

"Have you two mated recently?" asked Hiei, Kurama had been trying to ask the same thing but was too embarrassed to say it. So Hiei took it upon himself to say it instead of playing games.

"Yes, why…oh," Youko said getting what they were trying to imply. "No she couldn't be."

"But you guys…urm…did the deed, it could be a possibility," replied Kurama. Youko shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They both thought Catarina was with child. Impossible!

"Right, well it's late and I don't want to sneak into my house, mind if we crash here?" asked Kurama.

"Sure," Youko replied "Since Catarina is in my room the other two guest rooms are free."

"Thank you Youko!" Kurama chirped happily.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he and Kurama walked down the hall to the rooms. Hiei had chosen the room next to Catalina's and Kurama was using Catarina's old room. Youko walked to his room to find Catarina sitting on the bed.

"Took you long enough," she huffed. Youko sat on the bed next to her.

"So, are we back together now?" he asked.

"I've been cruel to you," she sighed. "I took the whole revenge plot way out of line, I don't even know if you should even consider taking me back."

"If I knew you were alive I would have found you," Youko sighed. "But we can't change the past, only live for the future. My future would be completely empty and meaningless without you in it."

"You mean it?" she said staring at him.

"Of course I do," Youko said as he kissed her. "One other thing."

"What is it," Catarina replied, still dazed by the kiss.

"Why are you no longer in heat?"

"Huh?" Catarina replied thrown by his question. "I don't know, side effect of dying I guess. Who cares! I just want to spend a great night with my mate."

"Fine by me," Youko growled as he pinned her to the bed. Some questions can wait till later. He was going to deal with the here and now. Right now he had his mate under his arms and that was all that mattered.

**Yes they are offically back together. I saw it as useless to contuine the war after the whole table issue. So reveiw, comment, say hi, ask a question. Remember those who reveiw keep this story alive! Till next time!**


	13. A small break from sleep

**Alright first off I apoligise if Hiei is out of chracter in this chapter it's just how it came out. Next thank you to my reviewers daisyashley, blackie-chan, kahuffstix, foxy lil thing, and Yimi Makuya. I need to go rest, I had a pile of boxes fall on me, and was burried till I screamed "Worker's comp!" You think me screaming help would bring em running. Go fig. Also no own Yu Yu.**

Catalina laid on her bed. She figured her mom had put a silencing spell of her room, so she had her head phones on. Blocking out the outside world to live in her own little world. She couldn't understand why her mom hated Lucas. Sure he was 32 years old, but her mom was 78 and her dad like 1,000 something. It proved age didn't matter in the demon world. Why should her mom care! She was happy, wasn't that what parents where suppose to care about! Also Youko! All of a sudden he acts like an overprotective father! Please! Where was he fifteen years ago when they where running from the past, living in terror. Where was he when she cried herself to sleep at nights, after they left the cougar demon's town.

"I hate this," she muttered. She had dreamed of her father coming for them, but it didn't turn out how she wanted. Catalina got off her bed, she was thirsty. She was clad in her Panic! At the Disco shirt, and a pair of purple boxers. She tip toed to her door. Opened it slowly, but the door squeaked slightly on it's hinges. She held her breath, not wanting to talk to her parents just yet.

Hiei heard her door open. He decided to see what she was doing, hoping she wasn't trying to sneak out. Hiei walked out into the kitchen where he heard her making little noise. _Sneaky little kitty,_ he thought. Hiei walked into the kitchen to the sight of her in a t-shirt and boxers. Somehow the sight made his mouth water, she had such great legs. Hiei had always been a leg man. She turned as if sensing him.

"Well if it ain't Shorty the spy," she said crossing her arms and glaring at him. Hiei hated it when people called him short.

"What is the sneaky little girl doing out of bed," Hiei huffed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was thirsty," she spat at him. "And technically this is my house, so I'll do as I please."

"This is Youko's house, you just live here under his rules."

"Fah, my so called father can take a long walk off a short pier," she replied returning to the fridge.

"What is your problem with him?" Hiei asked leaning against the wall. He wasn't leaving in case she did get the idea to run.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to live on the run for half of your life," Catalina said as her body went stiff. It was still painful. "Crying at night for your daddy to come and rescue you and mommy. Have you any idea how scary it is for a child to be up rooted and got from town to town never really calling anywhere home. Then once you did call a place home you had to leave."

"Actually, I never knew either of my parents. I was raised by a band of thieves. So I feel no sympathy for you."

"Feh, as long as you know what I went through then I don't expect sympathy," she sighed. So she wasn't the only one without, it made her feel a little less alone. "So you hide behind your toughness, as I hide behind my attitude."

"Your attitude, huh."

"Yep," she sighed. "I need to protect myself just like everyone else."

"So you're telling me behind the moody façade there is a sweet little girl," Hiei laughed.

"I donno to tell the truth," she sighed. "This is me, take me for who I am."

"So what's with this Lucas guy?" Hiei asked her.

"Lucas is the most greatest sweetest guy I ever knew," Catalina said dreamily. "He was like a big brother to me, and we have been e-mailing each other since we left town. I don't know how I would have survived without him all these years."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow at her. He turned to leave, he had enough of the moody teen for one night. Hiei went to his room to try and sleep.

Catalina was thinking about Shorty. She didn't know his name, so she would keep calling him Shorty. He was someone who had felt the pain and loneliness she did. It was weird, but he did spy on her. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at him, or bombarding him with questions. Like how did he deal with his pain? Wait she knew, he hid behind silence. She went back to her bed.

Catarina snuggled into Youko's chest. It was funny how things worked out, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was she was back in the arms of her mate. She yawned, and closed her eyes.

"Kitten?" Youko said hoping she was still awake. She was ecstatic to her pet name.

"What is it love?" she yawned.

"Well I just noticed something," more then notice he smelled it.

"What is that," Catarina said using her arms to lean over him. She was worried, his voice sounded confused.

"Well, when you where laying there I noticed your scent has changed again," Youko sighed. He didn't know how he was going to break this to her.

"My scent changed?" she asked thoroughly confused. Scents only change for a few reasons. What could be wrong?

"Yes, I think you may be with cub."

**Alright I kind of hinted that this maybe the case a couple of chapters ago. I'm not 100 precent sure she will have a baby, but is she does boy or girl? What do you guys think? Review, comment, ask questions. I'm going to take asprin and go to bed. Till next time!**


	14. Who is Lucas working for?

**Well this chapter was hiding in my brain, I actually had to dig it out. Thank you to my wounderful reviewers foxy lil thing, Shadowkat89, kahuffstix, Yimi Makuya, the anonymous me, and zetsumei. I will answer questions at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu is not own by me, and I am poor!**

Catarina couldn't sleep. Youko's words were running through her head. It was almost dawn, and she barely slept a wink. She couldn't be with child, no way. She was still raising one! But Youko would be there to raise their child with her. Wow, that was an amazing thing. She and Youko raising a little cub together. Catarina sighed happily, she could pull that off.

"You haven't slept," Youko said looking down at her.

"No," Catarina yawned. "I was just thinking bout things. Couldn't get much sleep with my mind going on overtime."

"So we need to figure out what to do about Lucas," Youko sighed. "We can't kill him without proof."

"I know, bastard," she sneered. She got up. "Since I can't sleep no use laying around."

On the other side of town Lucas was just getting up. He couldn't sleep once dawn broke. He paced his hotel room think of yesterday. She was still so innocent. She hadn't changed from that little ten year old he knew.

"Catty why did you have to be born from evil!" he hissed at the room. "How can evil give birth to such innocence! How can I use such innocence in this way!"

He was fighting the inner battle again. Ever since he found out mild mannered Kit was really Catarina Catski Kurama, he had fought the battle inside himself. He screamed for revenge for his father's death. Then he remembered Catty, could he put her through what he had been put through? Could he destroy Catarina when Catty was the little sister, perfectly innocent, to him. Protect Catty, and destroy Catarina at the same time.

"Impossible. She would be crushed at her mother's death."

The battle inside was worst now, since yesterday. Catty had told him about being captured and witnessing her mother's death. She had been broken, and swore revenge against her mother's killer. Catty would have killed her own father, and was preparing to do so, until Catarina came back to life. Maybe Catty would understand why he had to kill her. Maybe he should tell her the real reason he came to Japan was on a rumor Catarina had been killed, and not to see Catty.

"She'd hate me," he sighed. There was a knock on the door. He went to open it and saw someone he didn't need to be here. He threw the door open. "What do you want Yomi?"

Yomi walked into the room, and sniffed at Lucas's glare. He looked around the hotel room.

"All that money and you choose this dump," Yomi laughed. "I thought you had better taste then this!"

"I know you didn't come all this way to chat about my room," Lucas sneered. He didn't like this six eared demon one bit. But it was him who told Lucas that Catarina was really Kit, and that she had been murder already.

"No," Yomi replied leaning against the desk. "Is she alive?"

"Yes," replied Lucas. He didn't have to ask who he meant by she. "She also has found her mate."

"Impossible!" Yomi cried. "Youko Kurama is dead! Killed by bounty hunters."

"Appears your bounty hunter didn't do to well."

"Not my bounty hunters," Yomi hissed. "I don't work with bounty hunters!"

"Oh I forgot, the kind of the demon underworld only works with low down assassins and thugs," Lucas sneered.

"Hold your tongue. Did you forget who told you whom it was who killed your father, and who she really was."

"I didn't forget, I chose to ignore that fact," Lucas replied. "Now you have your information kindly leave."

"Do not play games with me boy! How is it both her and Youko are alive!"

"Seems she made a deal with King Enma Jr.," he told Yomi so he would leave sooner. "Youko merged his soul with a human boy's in a womb of a pregnant women."

"Youko escapes death yet again," Yomi laughed, and started to walk out. "Oh and boy, I do expect you to kill her."

Lucas glared at him as he left. Lucas slammed the door shut. Something about Yomi made him want to kill him too. Yomi was nothing more than a creep, a dangerous black hearted creep.

Yomi walked up to the roof. He digested the information he received. She was dead, but lived again, and he was alive too. How was it possible! Did no one know how to stay dead. One of his pitiful demon servant came up to him, a three foot imp.

"Sir," it squeaked.

"What is it, I'm thinking!" Yomi sneered as is reeled in fear.

"We finished the looting of Furuta Valdez's complexes and offices."

"About time," Yomi sneered. "I sent you to do that the minuet I heard of his death. Time to show the whole underworld who is top demon. Since my pawn Furuta Valdez is dead and gone I am free to run and rule everything! As long as those two don't get in my way. Elimination will occur, hopeful that boy can be a useful pawn like his father."

**And the plot thickens! Okay answer time! If Catarina has a child it will be a boy, I just need to figure out a name LMAO! Also as for Hiei and Catalina hooing up, a troubled pair to be sure, I'm still unsure, would you guys like to see them together? Review, comment, ask questions, Till next time!**


	15. Babysitter?

**So I had writer's block, and the oddest thing cured it. Welp anyway thank you to my reviewers kahuffstix, foxy lil thing, Zetsumei, and Yimi Makuya. Still don't own Yu Yu.**

It had been about a week since Catarina discovered Lucas in Japan. They had been gathering evidence he was here to do harm, but it was hard, because Catalina would always get in the way. She would defend Lucas to a t, and she was always around him. Lucas wasn't stupid enough to do something while Catalina was there. Hiei and Kurama took turns tailing Lucas, and today they where going to Koenma, hoping Koenma will let them protect Catarina from Lucas, or at least kick him out of Japan.

"Catty," Catarina called her daughter. She had the job of telling her daughter she was to stay home. She didn't want Catalina near Lucas today, incase something happened, so Hiei was stay behind to watch her.

"In the kitchen," Catalina called to her mother. She had no idea what her mother wanted, but it better be fast. Catalina had plans to sneak out soon with Lucas. Catarina walked into the kitchen.

"We need to talk," Catarina sighed. Catalina glared at her mother. When ever they have to talk, it always ended badly. "Look, I already know you aren't going to like the news, but you are old enough to handle it."

"So," Catalina replied crossing her arms.

"You are to stay here all day, until me and your father return."

"WHAT!" Catalina replied dropping her jaw. "You can't be serious, I got plans!"

"Sorry," Catarina sighed. "Hiei will stay to erm make sure you stay here."

"Now I got a freakin babysitter! Un freakin believable!" Catalina cried. "I'm almost six teen freakin years old! This is about Lucas! You just can't accept we are in love!"

"You are too young to understand love," Catarina replied, getting pissed off. "Now drop the back talk or you will never leave this house again."

"Bull shit!" Catalina screamed back. "I know what love is! Maybe you don't!"

"You know when I was your age," Catarina started one of her childhood stories. "I thought I was in love."

"With whom?" asked Catalina not believing her mother.

"I don't remember his name," Catarina replied, rolling her eyes. "But my mother told me that love is a great gift, but the best love won't come till you are older to understand it. To love and be loved in return is the world's greatest gift, and it is not given to the youth."

"Sounds like some cock and bull story grandma would come up wit," Catalina huffed. "You always have a grandma cock and bull story for everything you know."

"Maybe because I am older and have been through what you are going through, and so has your grandma. Also give your grandma's spirit and departed soul the respect it deserves!"

"I never met the dead woman! Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will ground you," Catarina replied coolly.

"Stupid bitch," Catalina mumbled as she left the kitchen. Catarina decided to let it slip this once. Catalina was heading back to her room when she bumped into Hiei. "Well if it isn't Shorty."

"I have a name," Hiei grunted.

"Whatever Shorty," Catalina snorted.

"Hiei!"

"See ya Shorty," Catalina replied, ignoring him. She blew him a kiss and kept walking towards her room. Hiei glared after her, he hated being called Shorty.

"Wow, she called you short and lived," Yusuke laughed. "Someone's got a crush!"

"I do not crush on filthy half breeds," Hiei replied darkly.

"What did you just call my daughter?" Youko roared at Hiei's words.

"Um, a half breed?" Hiei replied. No one ever wanted to get on Youko's bad side, he was just to powerful and scary.

"Keep it that way, and I'll let you keep your head," warned Youko. Hiei nodded, getting his point. Youko had the protective father down, observed Hiei. "Come on Yusuke, we need to get to Koenma's. Also Hiei if anything happens to her, it's your head."

"Sure," Hiei muttered. How did he get left to baby sit a moody teenager.

"Have fun short stack," Yusuke laughed as the left. Hiei was now alone with Catalina, who was trying to sneak out her window. Trying, because when she looked down she realized she was 30 stories up.

"Why did we have to live on top of a building!" she hissed. "Can a cat land on her feet from this height?"

She thought about this, she barely walked away from jumping off a ten story building. After that her ankle hurt for a week. Should she?

"To jump or not to jump, that is the question," she giggled.

"Not," Hiei replied. He figured she tried to do something stupid like this. "You aren't a full blooded demon, or a pure bred cat demon, to jump would be stupid."

"Well thanks for the 411 Shorty," Catalina hissed as she jumped off the window sill. "But you rely to much on blood, it's more about talent and skill."

"And in the talent and skill department you still luck out," Hiei spat.

"You mean like you lack in the height and looks department," Catalina huffed. No one was going to get the better of her. Hiei glared at her.

"Brains you do lack."

"And you lack in style."

"Hn, not strength either," Hiei continued.

"B.O. you do not lack, ugh I can smell you all the way over here," Catalina replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Your nose is stubby."

"Your legs are stubby!"

"Your eyes look like puke."

"Your eyes look like fish guts," she gritted. Catalina could keep this up all day. She was an A class bitch at all her schools. Hiei glared at her, as he stalked over.

"You're too tall!"

"You're too short."

"Human filth."

"Forbidden child scum," Catalina roared. Hiei looked at her in shock. "Oh did I forget to tell ya Shorty, I know bout your past. Whoops."

Hiei wanted to punch her, but Youko would kill him.

"You are nothing more then a spoiled brat," Hiei replied coldly. "If it wasn't for your father I would hit you."

"Oh is someone scared of my daddy," Catalina laughed. "Pussy. You should realize I'm a fighter not a lover, I could take you down."

"I like to see you try," Hiei smirked. No way could she take him down. She lunge at him, and he quickly dodged her attack. This repeated a couple of times, Hiei always dodging her attacks. Soon Catalina tired of ramming herself into walls.

"Okay you win," she sighed. "Defeated by Shorty, what the fuck!"

"You need to learn how to be quicker."

"Shut it," Catalina growled. It was bad enough he beat her, he was the first one to ever defeat her in a fair fight. "When I want your advice I'll ask for it!"

"You know if you lose the attitude you might be cute," Hiei replied. He was shocked when he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, and wha?" Catalina gaped as Hiei's words registered in her mind. "Whoa, did you just… uh… never mind this is too weird."

"Your telling me," Hiei groaned. Catalina decided to have a little fun with Hiei. She slid next to him, and went to plant a kiss on his cheeks. However Hiei turned to look at her, thinking she was up to no good. Their lips met, and a spark was sent through their veins. Catalina and Hiei jumped back.

"I…urm…" Catalina stuttered. She couldn't think of how to react to that. It was amazing. _Lucas, _her mind screamed. "I need to use the bathroom."

Catalina fled the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Leaning her back to the door, she touched her finger to her lips. Did it just happen? Did she and Hiei kiss, and she not only liked it but wanted another. Sliding down to the floor, she sat there and put her head in her hands. This was way too much.

**Okay so this one had a bit of CatalinaxHiei, trying them out.XD Next chapter hopefully won't take me as long. Back to the drawling board, also REVIEW! XD Till next time!**


	16. Can I?

**Well there goes mt writer's block again. Welp I hope you like it! Also thank you Kahuffstix, Foxy lil thing, and Yumi Makuya for the reviews! Still don't own Yu Yu**

"Maybe we shouldn't have left her with Hiei," Youko sighed.

"For the millionth time, she will be fine!" Catarina sighed. They had this argument since they left. "You know you may just be too protective of a father."

"What?" Youko gasped.

"She is fine! Plus Hiei wouldn't lay a hand on her."

"Hands I'm not worried about," Youko muttered.

"Please, this is cold hearted Hiei we are talking about," Yusuke interrupted. He was tried of hearing them argue. They were waiting outside Koenma's office. "He wouldn't do anything."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei knocked on the door. "You better not have jumped out that window."

"No I didn't," Catalina called back. She hadn't moved from her spot on the floor for at least a hour. Hiei had guess she had escape. "You know I'm sorry that didn't go according to plan back there."

"You mean….um…are faces bumping together," Hiei replied.

"Sure if that's what you want to call it," Catalina sighed. Hiei leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"You know we can pretend it never happened and go back to fighting and hating each other."

"Sounds like a plan Shorty," Catalina laughed.

"Stop calling me Shorty! Jeez I get enough of the short jokes from Yusuke!" Hiei grunted. To his displeasure Catalina started to laugh. "Well it sure was easy for you to go back to hating me."

"I'm sorry," Catalina laughed. "But you just seem like the tough guy that wouldn't care if he is short or not. Honestly it's not that big of a deal. I mean me and mom are the shortest in our clan. We are both 5'8" and most white tigress demons are at least 6'2". White male tiger demons all are around 7'. Trust me I know what it's like to be called short. You just become numb to it and shrug it off."

"You have been around other white tiger demons before?" Hiei hated talking through the door, but he needed something to do.

"Yea, my uncle showed up once," Catalina sighed. "We are so different. You are the forbidden child, while I am the child of disgrace."

"The child of disgrace?"

"They could forgive my mother's birth, after all human blood would be little to nothing in future generations, but I have kitsune blood in me. She mixed pure white tiger blood with kitsune. Basically I have tainted the family line by my birth."

"So we really aren't that different," Hiei smiled to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean we can't do anything!" Catarina shrieked.

"I'm sorry, but this information isn't valid enough to attack him," Koenma sighed. "I wish there was something I could do but my hands are tied."

"Like hell they are!" Catarina hissed.

"You also know you can't attack him," Koenma sighed. "Youko take her home, Yusuke and Botan I need to speak with you."

"This isn't over Koenma! Not by a long shot!" Catarina screamed as Youko through her over his shoulder and walked out, closing the door behind him. The others stayed behind. "YOUKO! Put me down!"

"Not till we get home," Youko told her. He wouldn't let her go back in there an attack Koenma. "Plus stress isn't good for you, especially in your condition."

"Thank you doctor know it all," Catarina muttered as she stared at Youko's backside. She thought about grabbing his tail and yanking some fur out, it would make him drop her. Her tail flicked into Youko's face.

"Will you knock it off with your tail!" Youko said through his gritted teeth.

"Oh how silly of me," she laughed. Catarina's tail kept hitting Youko in the face.

"I'm going to drop you on your head soon!" Youko said through his gritted teeth.

"In my condition?" Catarina laughed as Youko fumed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's up pacifier breath?" Yusuke said, as Youko closed the door.

"I didn't want Catarina to know this, so this information does not leave this room," Koenma stated. They looked to one another then back to Koenma. Koenma sighed. "There is a reason why I will not allow an attack on Lucas. He is innocent."

"What!" gasped Kurama. "Impossible! We have proof!"

"ENOUGH KURAMA!" Koenma replied banging his fist on the desk. "I know you are protective of the girl, but what I say is true. He is being controlled by another demon."

"Who is this other demon?" asked Yusuke.

"Yomi." replied a serious Koenma.

**-hides- Welp review, comment, bean me wit a pole. Till next time.**


	17. Catarina's truth

**-blows dust of fic- **

**Catarina: No** **more vaction time for you!**

**Oh hush! Anywho I'm back. Thank you to my reviewers Yimi Makuya, kahuffstix, Kiba's lover, and Accidental.Enlightenment. Also I'm breaking away from the anime and manga abit. Kill me later. Yomi is not king of the Maiki, he is bascailly a godfather figure in the underworld of the Maiki. Also I don't know if I will bring up Yusuke's half demon thing up. Oh well on with the show, that which theYu Yu chracters contained in the show I do not own. -apeases lawers-**

Youko looked at the sleeping form purring next to him. It was the middle of the night and he just couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him. What was it Koenma told them that Catarina couldn't hear. It had to be bad, Kurama had said he would explain when he could. It bothered him to no end. This was his family, and he had to protect them anyway he could. Keeping information from him wasn't helping at all.

Youko slipped out of the bed. Catarina let a small moan out as she turned in her sleep. He headed towards the bathroom. He put his hands on the sink and stared at his reflection. How long had he dreamed of seeing himself instead of the red hair boy. Yet as happy as he was to see his reflection it seemed different then before. To himself he seemed more strong, older, wiser, and a bit softer. It was odd but being human had made him a little softer, and he was more protective of his little family. He could honestly say he was no longer the cold thief he had been.

_Kurama, where are you?_ Youko screamed in his mind as he sought out Kurama. He needed answers, now.

_What's wrong Youko?_ came Kurama's urgent voice in his head. Kurama had been fast asleep when he heard Youko.

_Who is after my family!_ Youko roared into Kurama's mind.

_I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell Catarina,_ sighed Kurama. He really wanted to tell Youko about Yomi, but he wasn't sure he totally understood himself.

_I'll decided after you tell me who it is! _Youko replied coldly.

_Fine, but if Koenma asks I said nothing!_

_I won't tell that brat nothing, now tell!_ Youko smiled at himself in the mirror. He was finally getting answers.

_Yomi. _Youko's jaw dropped. Yomi, a name he never thought to hear again. His former partner, who thought he was better then Youko at running things. What did that moron have to do with anything.

_How is he involved?_

_You might want to ask your mate,_ Kurama yawned. (A.N. Catarina didn't tell them Yomi was the one who hired her to kill Lucas's father. She just told them it was someone from her past) _I'm going back to bed._

Youko stared at himself. His mind quiet, blanking his thoughts. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to meet the worried gaze of Catarina.

"Youko," she breathed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Youko replied crossing his arms. Kurama's voice ran through his mind again _ask your mate. _Maybe he should take his counter part's advice. "What do you know of Yomi?"

"Yomi?" Catarina squeaked. "He was the one who hired me to kill you."

"I know, but more recently."

"More uhhh recently?" she stuttered.

"Why are you nervous?" replied a now suspicious Youko.

"I'm not," Catarina replied crossing her arms. "Why are you questioning me about him?"

"Because he has something to do with this whole thing! Now tell me when was the last time you saw him?"

"When he ordered me to kill Lucas's father," she sighed. Catarina had a hard time lying to Youko. He stared at her, the wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"He may have sent Lucas here to kill you," he whispered into her ear. She gasped, and started to shake a bit. Yomi was a cold hearted bastard that would kill you in a split second.

"I don't want to die," she whimpered into Youko's shoulder. He shushed her, as he rubbed her back.

"No one is going to kill you," he whispered into her ear again. He kissed the top of her head. Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down gently and climbed into the bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he promised her. "No one will ever take you away from me again."

**Just more insight into Youko's confused mind!XD next chapter Lucas meets Hiei who may or may not punch Lucas! Review! just push that little button down there! Anonymos review welcomed! Till next time!**


	18. A day with Lucas

**Back with another chapter. Thank you to my** **reviewers Starlight vixen, Yimi Makuya, blackie-chan, and kahuffstix. Still don't own Yu Yu, and now on with the show!**

Catarina was sitting in her kitchen, at least that was how she saw it. What was Youko's was now hers. It was weird how easy it was to fall back into life how it was before death and hate. So easily is it to push these evil emotions aside. Besides it was too much work hating Youko. Hiei walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

"Hiei," Catarina gaped over her tea cup. "You are still here?"

"Yep," Hiei replied. "The room Youko gave me is much nicer then my tree in the park."

"You live in a tree?" Catarina asked. Keeping conversation up with Hiei was usually like pulling teeth, but today he seemed very talkative.

"Yep," Hiei replied closing the fridge. "Always lived out doors, especially when I was living with the bandits."

"Interesting," Catarina muttered as she took another sip of her tea. "Do you know where Youko disappeared to this morning?"

"Nope," Hiei replied. Hiei felt Kurama looking for him. _What is it Kurama?_

_Catalina ditched school,_ Kurama sighed through Hiei's mind. _Mind going out and looking for her._

_Can't do it yourself huh,_ Hiei smirked.

_I have never ditched school, except for missions!_

_Goody two shoes,_ Hiei laughed. _I'll go look for her._

_Thanks!_

"I need to go," Hiei said as he walked out the door.

"Well shit," Catarina huffed. "Everybody is just leaving me today."

Hiei was walking down the street searching for Catalina with his Jagan. He spots her on the crowded street and quickly ducks into the alley. He watches as Catalina and Lucas pass. His had was wrapped around her shoulder, but he still had the wandering eye problem. Hiei followed them from a distance.

"So Catalina, is your mom going to kill me for helping you ditch school?" Lucas joked.

"How she gonna know?" Catalina smirked. "Course Kurama may tell, but he can bite me."

Lucas laughed at her. He could sense someone following him, at least someone new this time. Since he got to Japan he was being followed. It was most likely Yomi making sure he did his job. Which he wasn't one hundred percent sure he was going to do. Catalina would be crushed if she lost her mother again. Yet Yomi would kill him if he failed. This sucked.

"LUCAS!" Catalina screamed in his ear. He looked down at her. "Jeez, space much?"

"Sorry," he muttered "I just have a lot to think about."

"So when are you leavin?" Catalina asked again. She had been asking him the same question for five minuets with no response.

"Not sure," Lucas sighed. "I kinda like Japan, plus you're here."

"Maybe you should move here," Catalina asked, hopefully.

"Maybe," Lucas replied. Still concerned he was being followed by two people today. He didn't know if Yomi's goons would attack him when Catalina was around. They rounded a corner and ducked in an alley.

"Lucas?"

"We're being followed," Lucas muttered. Hiei saw them round a corner, he followed them into the alley. Lucas tried to attack Hiei, but Hiei was faster and Lucas ended up with a broken nose.

"Oh my god!" Catalina shrieked. She rushed over to Lucas's side. "Hiei! What's wrong with you!"

"Hn, he attacked first," Hiei sneered.

"It's alright," Lucas said, still holding his bleeding nose. "I guess this is the end of our little date."

"Guess so," Catalina replied, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Call me later, kay?"

"Sure," Lucas answered as he started walking away. "See ya!"

"See ya!" she called after him. Catalina turned to face Hiei, her green eyes burned with anger. "Well what was that all about?"

"What was what about?" Hiei replied.

"The whole following thing, and punching Lucas!" she shrieked. "God you are such a little spy Shorty!"

"Hn," Hiei snorted. "I was only doing what I was asked to do."

"Including hitting Lucas!"

"No," Hiei smirked. "That was a bonus."

"Terrific," Catalina replied. She bawled up her fist and struck the unsuspecting Hiei. "Stay out of my business!"

Hiei watched her storm off. His own nose now bleeding, and all he could do was laugh. Hiei followed her again, making sure she went home.

Youko was serching the streets of their neighborhood. He was hunting out every know demon who had a say in the demon underworld. Yomi was going to go down, and Youko's claws would be the ones to take hime down. No one messed with his family, and he was going to prove it however he can. He busted into another underground club. Walked straight up to the bar tender and wrapped his claws around the bar tender's neck.

"Where is Yomi?" Youko growled. The bar emptied Quickly, and fear was in the bar tender's eyes.

"Youko," a dark voice laughed. "How long has it been?"

Youko turned to face Yomi. He realsed the bar tender who quickly ran out, and stared down Yomi.

"You are bad for busniess, you know," Yomi growled.

**I think I'll end it here. Well Hiei broke Lucas's nose, bet you all liked that one. Well review, comment, and anything else. Till next time.**


	19. The run around

**Finally I got this chapter out! -does victory lap around house- Okay now that's done, time to thank my wounderful reviewers. Thank you Yimi Makuya, Accidental.Enlightenment, kura-kawa-chan, kahuffstix**, **and zetsumei. Also I do not have a beta so please excuse the typos. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu Yu**

"Yomi!" Youko roared. "I'm going to kill you right here right now!"

"Touching," Yomi spat. "But if you kill me who is going to stop Lucas?"

"Do I look like I care," Youko growled as he lunged for Yomi. Yomi threw a discarded chair at Youko, who blocked it. The chair went flying and smashed. Yomi ran, and Youko chased him. They where running through the streets of downtown Tokyo, no one paying them any attention, except the few who the brushed past. One person happened to be Catalina.

"Daddy?" she gaped as she stared after them. Looking back at Hiei, who was still following her home. "Who was the freak with the six ears?"

"That is Yomi, big bad guy in the demon underworld," Catalina looked at him blankly. "Sort of like a Godfather in a mafia."

"Oh," Catalina stared after them. "Let's follow them!"

Catalina tore after her father and Yomi, before Hiei could say anything. He of course, followed them too. Hiei was disgusted by the fact the humans ignored them, then he bumped into Kurama.

"Hiei, what's going on?" asked a puzzled Kurama.

"Not sure, just that Yomi is being chased by Youko, who is being followed by Catalina, who I am currently following," Hiei said in one breath then took off again. Kurama blinked and stared. He shrugged his shoulders and followed after Hiei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catarina looked at the clock again. Another minuet had passed. She let a long sigh out.

"This is sooo boring," She muttered as she leaned her forehead against the table. Then there was a sound of glass shattering from the living room. Catarina ran into the living room and stopped in the doorway.

"Hello Catarina," Lucas said as he brushed the glass off himself. "You murdered my father."

"Yes, I did," Catarina replied coldly. "And you toy with my daughter's heart. A pity I can't kill you."

"Why?" Lucas asked crossing his arms.

"Because Koenma forbids it," Catarina told him crossing her own arms.

"Koenma?" Lucas gave her a questioning stare. "Is that your new boss?"

"Sort of," Catarina said as a small grin crossed her face. "You might know him. He also goes by King Enma Jr."

"Why would the son of the ruler of the underworld let scum like you work for him," Lucas laughed.

"Because scum like me have a debt to work off," Catarina replied harshly. "Seems I was suppose to let my daughter die. I can't let anything happened to her. That is why I killed your father."

"He was not a danger to Catalina!" Lucas roared. "What ever made you think that!"

"Yomi," Catarina decided to tell him the truth. "Yomi told me to kill your father or he would kill Catalina."

"LIES!" Lucas screamed. "Yomi was the one to tell me you murdered him!"

"Of course her would," Catarina leaned against the door jam. "He wants me dead now, because I killed another puppet of his, well actually my daughter did the killing, as I was dying. He needed you to lead him to Catalina."

"Why Catalina?"

"He's going to kill her fool!" she hissed. "Are you that foolish of a child to not see what is in front of you!"

"I won't forgive you!" Lucas yelled. His mind was a blur. "I'm still going to kill you for what you did to my father!"

"Let a dying woman have one last request."

"Depends," Lucas said as he removed a gun from his side holster and pointed at her head.

"Kill me in six months."

"What!" Lucas laughed.

"Seriously," Catarina said calmly. "Can you live with innocent blood on your hands?"

"Your blood isn't innocent!"

"No, but," Catarina wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach. "But the child I carry in my womb is innocent."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi had lost Youko and was strolling the street, when a girl with white hair bumped into him. He grabbed her and stared into her green eyes.

"Ahhh, you have your grandmother's eyes," he smirked. "Hello Catalina!"

"Let me go creep!" Catalina screamed as she slammed her heel on top of Yomi's foot. He cursed in pain and his grip weakened. She took this chance to turn and run. Ducking into an alley she hoped she lost him.

"It's not that easy girly," Yomi laughed as he stood next to her. She went to punch him in the mouth but he caught her fist. He started to bend it backwards, and she let out a small whimper of pain. "Not smart."

"Let the girl go!" Hiei ordered as he and Kurama walked down the alley.

"Well well," Yomi laughed darkly. "You boys think you can defeat me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youko slammed his fist into the nearest brick wall. He had lost Yomi. Now what to do? What choice did he have but to return home. He was depressed all the way home. It was shameful here he was returning after a hunt empty handed. Slowly opening the door, he sensed another in his home. Quickly he ran into the living room. There his mate was sitting on the couch, and Lucas was sitting in a chair, crying?

"What has happened here?" Youko gaped.

**-runs away-**

**Catarina: COWARD! I really wasn't going to kill you! Anyway review pls! Make the kitty happy! Till next time!**


	20. What happened next

**-bangs head on desk repeatadly-**

**Catarina: Right while she does that thank you to the reviewers kura-kawa-chan, daisyashley, kahuffstix, blackie-chan, Yimi Makuya, Rubyfox, and RyokoOfTheDarknessRising. and still we no own Yu Yu.**

* * *

"Someone want to explain this?" Youko gasped as he walked into the room. 

"The boy started crying after I explained why I did the deed," Catarina sighed.

"Well you did just tell me my whole life was a lie, and that I never truly knew my father," Lucas screamed, rage building up in him. "I almost hurt Catalina because of his lies."

"Oh come off it," Catarina hissed. "You know damn well you weren't going to hurt Catalina, just kill…"she covered her mouth and ran out of the room.

"Well she is pregnant," Youko sighed as he sat down and stared at Lucas. Lucas's tears had dried up, and he stared out the window. "So what are you going to do now? Kill Yomi?"

"Kill that bastard who has been manipulating me since the day of my father's death," Lucas sighed. "It would be my pleasure to end his life."

"Well you need to wait in line," Youko roared, Lucas stared at him. "He has fucked around with my family for the last time."

* * *

Yomi grabbed Catalina around her throat with his free hand and lifted her into the air. He let go of her wrist and flexed the now free hand. Catalina struggled against the hand at her throat. Yomi stared at Hiei and Kurama.

"So can you attack me before I snap her neck?" Yomi laughed darkly. Hiei moved so fast his movements where a blur, but Yomi knocked him to the side before Hiei could land a single hit. "So you are the child Youko hid in."

"Yes," Kurama replied, removing a rose from his hair. "And you are the one attacking our family."

"Your family," Yomi laughed. "This girl isn't even blood related to you! Why should you care?"

"Yes, but me and Youko are like brothers, so that would make her my niece," Kurama replied. "I will not allow her to be harmed."

"Really," Yomi smirked as he put more pressure in her neck. Catalina let out a small whimper of pain, and Kurama growled. "Let's see how well you fight then."

"Rose whip!" Kurama turned the rose into his deadly whip. "I will be taking the girl back."

"You can have her back," Yomi's voice turned as cold as ice. "When you pry her neck from my cold dead hand!"

* * *

"I hate you," Catarina said as she came back into the room and sat next to Youko. "If you didn't come back, I would be able to keep food down!"

"Kitten," Youko said. "Now is not the time to have this argument."

"Sure it is!" Catarina huffed. "I'm the one carrying your child! You should damn well listen to what I have to say! Especially since you weren't around when the first one was born!"

"Moody bitch," Youko muttered. "Is this one of those mood swings?"

"Mood swing," Catarina gaped. "You are such a heartless bastard!"

Catarina got up and walked out of the room. Youko just stared as she left. "Yep defiantly a mood swing."

"And you have to put up with that for another six months," Lucas gaped as Catarina left. "Boy I don't envy you."

"Ha think about human males," Youko laughed. "Their bitches go through nine months, instead of six."

"I do not envy humans either," Lucas laughed. "I don't think I could stand five minuets of that, let alone six months."

"This is what enemies are for," Youko said as he got up. "Now let's go find Yomi and kill him!"

"Only if we can make sure it is a long painful kill," Lucas replied as he stood up.

"Boy I like the way you think," Youko laughed as the walked out of the apartment to hunt down Yomi. Lucas followed him, hoping to escape before Catarina emerge.

* * *

Catarina sat on her and Youko's bed. She heard them leave. The feeling of rage wouldn't leave her. It was ridiculous for her to be so mad about some little things, but she couldn't help it. She stood up and flipped the bed over, and she didn't stop there. Sly, Catalina's forgotten pet watched in fear as Catarina went berserk.

* * *

Kurama was slammed against the wall again. Yomi proved he could handle the two, while hold Catalina by the throat. Every attack was blocked by Yomi, and he sent them effortlessly into the brick walls. Hiei and Kurama were bruised and battered, but they refused to give up. Catalina's air supply was still being cut off, and she was fighting the blackness that was over taking her. She refused to die at the hands of Yomi.

"Let my daughter go," came the cold voice of Youko. He and Lucas had finally found Yomi.

"Lucas, switched sides have we?" Yomi laughed. Catalina's eyes flew to Lucas's at Yomi's words. "I guess the bitch told you the truth. You always were a weakling. What ever happened to good help. Since you are still alive, I take it so is Catarina. You couldn't kill one little bitch."

"I refuse to kill Catarina," Lucas replied.

"Ah, but you were determined to before," Yomi smirked. "Can truth really change a murderous intention that much?"

"Enough!" Youko roared as he went to strike Yomi, who barley dodged the attack. Yomi was forced to let go of Catalina. She dropped to the ground and gasped for air. Lucas quickly ran to her side, she pushed him away.

"You came here to kill my mother," Catalina scream, fighting tears. "You are a lair and a bastard, get away from me."

"I'm sorry Catalina," Lucas said. "But your mother did kill my father."

She stood up and slapped him. "I never want to see you again."

"I hope in time you can forgive me," Lucas said as he rubbed his cheek. "I do care about you."

"Shut up!" she roared. He turned from her and walked away. Catalina looked towards the fight, Youko had Yomi backed against a wall. Yomi had taken the blunt of the damage, and was covered in his own blood. Yomi glared at Youko.

"This is far from over," Yomi growled as he faded into the wall. Youko roared as his prey escaped him once more. Koenma had appeared at the scene. Hiei was holding his broken arm, as Kurama dusted his clothes off.

"Youko," Koenma said where he floated in front of him. "Yomi has escaped back into the spirit world. There is nothing else you can do."

"Then why are you here," Youko growled.

"Well this is a warning," Koenma sighed. "Since you were not around when Catarina had her first child you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" Youko replied, confused.

"She always has been quick to anger," Koenma tried to explain, but in the end decided to tell Youko straight out. "Well add that to the fact of her condition, when you anger her she goes crazy. And well, she's pretty much remodeling your apartment right now."

"What!" Youko gasped as he ran towards his apartment. The others just looked at each other. Koenma let out a sigh and disappeared again.

"My mom is pregnant!" Catalina said, and then went into a dead faint. Kurama picked her up and they silently walked back to the apartment.

**-still banging head-**

**Catarina: You're going to get brain damage you know! Anyway review pls! Till next chapter!**


	21. The family I always wanted

**Hello all again. Well this is the last chapter. Sad I know. Thank you to my reviewers kahuffstix, kura-kawa-chan, daisyashley, Yimi Makuya, and zetsumei. Still don't own Yu Yu.**

* * *

Youko finally made it back to his apartment. He had to push the door open, as it was block by the couch. Walking into the apartment he surveyed the damage, broke fragments of furniture were everywhere, claw marks al over the wall, the kitchen table was in the living room, and his bedroom, well besides a couple of pulled drawers and clothes everywhere, suffered the least. His jaw was down on the floor, he was in complete shock. Missing the 20 foot long white tiger laying on his bed, he sat on the floor. 

"HOW!" he screamed in rage. The tiger got off the bed, walked over to him, and sat staring at him. He looked towards the tiger. "Why did you do this Catarina?"

The tiger slowly transformed back into Catarina, who was wearing a simply white dress now. She looked away from Youko, and at the room. "This is nothing."

"What do you mean!" Youko growled. "You destroyed my whole apartment!"

"Last time I was pregnant," Catarina sighed as she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I destroyed two villages, three forests, and killed several bandits."

"You need to learn to control your temper," Youko laughed. He counted himself lucky to have left before she threw her tantrum, or he surly would have been in the cross fire.

"So I've been told," she sighed. "Can six months go any slower?"

The next six months went by surprisingly fast. Catalina was ignoring Lucas. Hiei had taken up permanent residence in Youko's apartment. Catarina tried not to destroy everything when she got mad. Youko had to replace the couch ten times already, and they had gone through countless tables, chairs, lamps, bed sheets, and a toilet. Youko's head had hurt for a week when she chucked the toilet at him.

"Hey Hiei," Catalina greeted him when he walked into the kitchen. She was sitting at their newest kitchen table.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he opened the fridge.

"You know I keep forgetting your not much of a morning person," Catalina said as she stretched in her seat. She was waiting for Kurama to come and take her to school. Catalina figured she give the whole school thing another shot. Hiei turned and faced her.

"I might be, if the baka brother of yours would stop crying every waking moment," Hiei grunted. Catalina just laughed at him.

"Come now," she said in between laughs. "Little Kuronue can't help it. He is just a newborn after all."

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he returned to the fridge. Kurama entered the kitchen, with Catarina and a sleeping baby in arms following.

"Hi Catalina, Hiei," Kurama said as cheerful as ever.

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply. Catalina laughed again as she picked up her school bag.

"Bye mom," Catalina said as her and Kurama walked out of the apartment. Catarina turned to face Hiei.

"You know if I were you I'd get some sleep while Kuronue is sleeping," Catarina told Hiei. "It may improve your attitude."

"There is nothing wrong with my attitude," he replied gruffly as he slammed the fridge door shut. The baby in Catarina's arms started to cry.

"Hiei," Catarina sighed, as she rubbed the baby's back soothingly. The baby stopped crying, and stared at her with his pale blue eyes, before going back to sleep. "I want the truth. Are you upset because of the babe's crying, or because Catalina has started replying to Lucas's emails."

"I am not upset your brat has decided to start replying to that baka," Hiei huffed. Youko came into the kitchen at this time.

"What was that you called my child?" Youko asked, Hiei grumbled as he walked out of the room. "Well he is more unpleasant then usual."

"Course he is," Catarina sighed as Youko took the baby from her. "He found out Catalina has been writing to Lucas."

"I forbid it," Youko said seriously as he held his son. "My daughter will not hang out with such weaklings."

"Ha, as if you could control her," Catarina laughed. Youko looked down at his son, silver hair and fox ears poked out from the blanket he was wrapped in. he looked like a small Youko, but with Catarina's eyes.

"Soon, my boy will be able to knock out any boy who looks at his sister," Youko stated. "Isn't that right, Kuronue."

"I can't believe you actually talked me into naming him after that bat," Catarina sighed.

"He was a good friend," Youko replied sternly, ending the argument they had may times. "Plus, if he took after Kuronue, I would never have to worry about him not being a good man or worry about him not being able to take care of himself."

"You are getting a little ahead of yourself," Catarina sighed. "He is just a baby right now, and hopefully he will stay like that for quite awhile, one teenager is enough to drive me insane."

They both laughed at this. The family Youko always wanted was his now. Yomi may have gotten away, but he hasn't dare shown his face in six months. Youko hoped Yomi would keep it that way, but can anything really last forever?

The End

* * *

**Yep that's the end. I'm not sure if I want to contuine this in another story, or do a story about Catarina's past or turn my one shot into a full story. Oh well I'll decided after I turn 20 on the 11th. Till next story! Thanks again for all the reviews, also review this chapter!**


End file.
